


Game On

by AlisOk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Flirting, Hotel Sex, Married Couple, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, These Two are Stubborn as Hell, Voice Kink, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisOk/pseuds/AlisOk
Summary: Regina is stressed, so Emma decides to take her away for a weekend, and the perfect way to wind down? Play their favourite game of course... Only this time, Emma's got a trick up her sleeve (Which remotely controls what's in between her wife's legs)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic will probably be two chapters, I wanted to make it a one-shot but I felt the plot had a bit of a natural break.   
This is my first time writing smut like this, so please be kind!   
Hope you enjoy stubborn idiot smut!

Emma went down to the bar first, not wanting to glimpse her wife before they started, she’d donned a charcoal grey suit with a matching tie and a burgundy shirt, both tailored as tightly as tastefulness allowed. Paired with a pair of short heeled pumps, dark eye makeup and her secret weapon stashed in her pocket, she felt ready to go toe-to-toe with her wife. She pulled the discreet remote from her pocket and flipped it a couple of times in her hand, she played with the dial a little, knowing Regina- and subsequently the toy that the remote controlled- was out of range at the moment. She was SO glad Regina had lost their bet, and was practically bouncing in her seat waiting to see how effective their new toy was. Emma ordered a scotch and took a sip, letting the warm liquor burn down to her stomach. She looked back down to the small black rectangle in her hand, jumping when she saw the small blue light indicating the toy was in range was on.

\--SQ—

“Honestly darling, I’m fine.”

“You're not, you're exhausted. You're working ridiculous hours _and_ doing all this 4th of July prep… you need a break.”

“Well there was a lot of damage after the demon last week, I have to approve all of the incident reports and planning permission for the rebuilds… and I promised your mother I would help with the fair, because I'm a good. person.”

Emma laughed as she moved around her wife’s desk chair to knead the brunette’s tense shoulders. Regina leaned back into the contact taking her reading glasses off and placing them down, she closed her eyes and groaned when the blonde found a particularly tight spot.

“Let me take you away, just for the weekend.” The blonde leaned down to murmur in Regina’s ear, the blonde’s lips ghosting over her skin raised goosebumps down her neck and she shivered slightly, which elicited a chuckle from Emma. “I’ve got everything sorted already, so if you say no… I guess I’ll just have to take Ruby or something…”

“Mmm really? You and the wolf? With her K9 hearing she’d be sick of your snoring within a night.”

“I do not snore!”

“How would you know? Maybe I'm just an extremely tolerant wife.”

“Now I _know _that’s not true. I would have been elbowed to death if I snored.”

“That is true, although I'm sure I could think of several ways to kill you that would be far more entertaining than _elbowing_…”

“You’re an evil woman…” Emma grinned a crooked smile, placing a quick kiss to her pulse point before moving towards the door. She knew she’d won Regina over, not that she’d ever doubted her persuasion skills, not for one minute, of course…

“You love it.” She heard as the Mayor’s office door closed behind her.

\--SQ—

Emma looked up from the little blue light and all at once was assaulted with the intoxicating smell of her favourite of her wife’s perfumes. Yep, she was definitely here. She scanned the room for a second before her eyes fell on the woman across the bar, a woman she knew so well, but was a stranger tonight. She was sitting side on to the bar, in clear view of Emma, talking to the bartender in a very visually flirtatious manner. A familiar tinge of jealously reared its ugly head in Emma; she knew this was a tactic from the older woman, part of the game- but she still felt her blood begin to boil. Technically, she wasn’t Regina’s and Regina wasn’t hers tonight, which terrified her in the most exciting way, and if the former queen was already playing her first move, then it was game on, bitch.

With a spark of excitement in her gut, Emma reached into her pocket and turned the dial on to the lowest setting.

The brunette’s reaction was subtle. Unnoticeable if you didn’t know the gorgeous brunette like Emma did; the slight rigidity that shot up her spine, the hand that instinctively reached out and braced herself on the bar, the deep chocolate eyes that snapped over to the blonde, and finally the slow grin that was _all _her majesty... 

“Game on,” The expression screamed, and Emma gulped. Tonight was going to play out like a delicate game of chess, both of them teasing and pushing the other until one of them got too turned on, flipped the board and fucked the other senseless. 

And Emma had no idea which one of them it would be, but she had an inkling that the toy in her pocket was going to give her a real advantage this time.

She slipped the small remote back into her pocket and sauntered over to the other side of the bar, and took a seat one away from the now composed brunette. 

“I’ll have a double scotch on the rocks, and whatever this gorgeous lady would like,” she asked the bartender, turning to the other woman, and propping her head on her hand against the bar. 

“A martini, dry.” Regina stated flippantly, deliberately dropping her voice an octave and letting the words drip off her tongue the way she knew Emma loved. 

It seemed to have the desired effect as the blonde choked on the last drops of her previous drink. Yes, tonight was going to be fun. 

“So,” Emma said, recovering from her coughing fit. “What brings a goddess like you to a place like this?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know...” God, Regina’s voice was doing things to Emma’s body. 

“I just brought you a drink, I don’t even get a little conversation out of it?” 

“That’s not how it works dear... But I tell you what. Miss…” 

“Swan.” Emma chose her maiden name over the double barrel ‘Swan-Mills’ they both took, after all- she wasn’t married tonight... 

“Miss Swan.” The Brunette’s old address took Emma straight back to the first years of being in Storybrooke, the anger, the sexual tension, the sinfully tight jeans and dresses they wore around each other just to try and break the other. 

She could tell Regina was reliving those memories when the title lacked the bite she remembered it having back in the day.

“Seeing as you’re so insistent on talking, you can take me to dinner… _Miss Swan__.” _Emma wasn’t all too thrilled about the prospect of ‘just talking’, considering all she could think about was ripping that expensive cocktail dress of her not-wife and fucking her into oblivion. But she’d brought this remote-controlled vibrator _and_ conned her wife into wearing it, it would be a shame to not properly test it out… Not to mention that breaking character now would mean she’d lost the game, and she was not losing again.

With an air of confidence that she definitely didn’t have, she rose from her seat and, very chivalrously, proffered a hand to assist the other woman out of her chair. As soon as her wife was on her feet however, Emma reached discreetly into her pocket and turned the dial up another notch. 

The older woman’s sharp intake of breath and brief vice like grip on her hand confirmed that the toy was having Emma’s desired effect. 

“Are you okay?” She teased as she watched the brunette compose herself. God this woman was good as masking things... that thought hit the blonde with a tinge of sadness but she shook it off when she realised, she hadn’t seen her wife put her mask on in years now.

Regina looked up and met her gaze with lust filled eyes, and Emma felt all the moisture in her body rush south. Regina could (and often did) put on the strongest show of composure in the world, but she could do nothing to cover up her body’s natural reaction to the steadily building stimulation.

Regina had greatly underestimated the effect that this toy would have on her, she was growing increasingly wet and her grip on her usually steely composure was slipping fast. 

Looking up hadn’t helped the brunette as she quickly realised that Emma was _right there _with those bewitching emerald eyes, strong arms... 

And a shit-eating grin. 

She knew _exactly _what she was doing, fine-tuned to her wife’s body... 

Fine, game on Swan. 

With renewed resilience, she stood up a little straighter and stepped right into the Blonde’s personal space, leaning close enough for Emma to smell the perfume she knew she loved.

“You didn’t ask me my name _Miss Swan.” _She purred, and she heard Emma audibly gulp, which brought her a little dark satisfaction.

“How rude of me… What is your name?”

“It’s Regina.”

“Beautiful, Regina what?”

“Mills.”

“Mills…” The blonde’s voice was full of wonder, and Regina was glad her face was too close to her ear for Emma to see the warm smile that crept across her face despite herself.

Threading the blonde’s tie in between her fingers, she tugged her after her, towards the adjacent restaurant. The room was lavishly decorated and- thankfully- dimly lit, the clientele was exclusively couples, which she was also glad to see- they’d have some privacy for whatever Emma was about to do to her…

“Good evening, do you have a reservation tonight?”

“No, we’d like a table for two, out of the way thank you.” Her mayoral voice was lacking its usual bite, probably due to the rather distracting vibrations hitting _almost_ the perfect place between her legs.

“Certainly ma’am, We have a table for two over by the window if that would be suitable?” The young maître-d stuttered slightly when his eyes fell on Emma’s tie twisted in Regina’s fingers, he tried to avert his eyes only to end up staring directly at the former queen’s cleavage. Emma felt red hot jealousy flare up at his blatant staring, but when she was led past him by her makeshift lead, she decided to be the bigger person and let it go.

Only when they got to the table did Regina let go of her tie, Emma let her choose the wine- because duh- and once the waiter left they settled into a comfortable silence. Emma looked up at her wife to see her scanning the menu; from the slight flush across her heaving chest Emma knew she was beginning to feel the effects of the toy building up. In a moment of grace, she reached into her pocket and turned the device off again, at which dark eyes met hers with a silent “thank you.” There would be plenty of time for that later, Emma just needed to practice patience. The had a significant upper hand tonight, and besides, she probably wouldn’t live to see another day if she made Regina come in this very public restaurant.

“So, Miss Swan… what is it you do for a living.” The former queen asked, some of her usual bravado creeping back into her voice.

“I’m in law enforcement, I'm a sheriff across state.”

“Dangerous business.”

“It certainly is, Danger is my middle name. Emma Danger Swan…” Emma cursed herself for letting her suave demeanour drop, but the older woman just chuckled darkly, the sound of it causing heat to rise up Emma’s neck in a flash.

“I’m sure it’s exciting work though.”

“Yeah, I’ve certainly seen some things in my time…”

“Oh really? Like what?” Regina leant forward conspiratorially, not-so-accidentally providing a clear view of her ample cleavage over the table, which succeeded in distracting Emma for a full 10 seconds.

“Uh- that’s um… police business, if I told you id have to kill you.” Emma swallowed thickly.

“Really? That’s a shame…”

After a second, the brunette continued, in that sinfully sexy tone only she knew how to muster.

“Do you know what the French call an orgasm _Emma_?” The blonde’s brain malfunctioned at the words that fell from those plump lips, especially her name. God. _Especially _her name. It was the kind of language her wife reserved for the bedroom; except they weren’t in the bedroom. They were VERY much not in the bedroom right now. Regina was playing every card she could to fluster her, and Emma could see _exactly_ how entire realms of men and women had succumbed to this kind of treatment.

“I- Uh, no. I don’t.”

“La petit mort. It translates as ‘The little death’” At Emma’s dumbfounded expression, she continued, “So if by having to kill me, you meant… _that_. Well…

I wouldn’t be opposed.”

“Good evening ladies, do you know what you’d like to start with?”

Emma just stared like an idiot whilst Regina turned to the waiter, easily ordering like she hadn’t just been dirty talking a second ago.

She’d forgotten to look at the menu. She’d let herself be utterly distracted by the witch across the table and in the end had asked the waiter to bring whatever he recommended. The whole menu was in French anyway, so she didn’t stand a chance understanding it to begin with. This became painfully obvious when her ‘Blanquette du veau’ arrived, and she couldn’t identify a single thing on the plate bar two tiny carrots. Regina for her part, looked suitably amused at her wife as she picked the presentation apart with the wrong set of cutlery; it was always the little lings like this that reminded her of how much she loved the wonderful idiot, and when she looked up and give her a signature crooked smile, she couldn’t help but return it. She tucked into her poached scallops and watched as Emma tried the first mouthful, her expression flitting through apprehension, to disgust, to curiousness, and finally appreciation.

“Is it nice, dear?”

“Yeah actually, it tastes like beef.”

“Its veal, so that makes sense.”

“Oh no… really? Did I just kill a baby cow?” The blonde looked genuinely heartbroken, and for a second Regina regretted messing with her so… just for a second.

“The calf was already dead Emma, you didn’t kill it. Besides, I'm sure it would’ve had a miserable life anyway, it must be boring to be a cow.”

At that, the blonde’s expression lifted slightly, but she picked around the meat for the next few minutes, before her appetite won out and she polished off the whole dish.”

“Wanna share a desert?” the blonde asked, a little while later. They’d been flirting and bantering for a while now, and though Emma’s fingers had been itching to activate the toy again, she hadn’t quite found the right moment yet.

“Okay, what do you fancy?” Came the brunette’s response, as she poured the last of their bottle of red between the two glasses, seemingly having forgotten about Emma’s secret weapon.

“Something rich, what about the Santarem chocolate and pistachio?”

“Sounds wonderful.” Regina’s sultry voice was doing delicious things to Emma’s body, and she was dying to gain the upper hand again. Emma thought she might be giving herself a sore throat with that voice, but from her jump back in time she was pretty sure the Queen always used to talk in that register. It probably felt like slipping into a pair of old shoes for the older woman, annoyingly effective.

Regina indicated to the young server, and Emma saw her chance. As he approached, she surreptitiously slipped a hand into her pocket and located the dial again.

“Yes please, we’d like to order s-” The mayor’s voice cut off in a sharp gasp as Emma twisted the dial up so high she thought she could hear a faint hum across the table. Dark eyelashes fluttered closed instinctively, before dark orbs snapped to meet her gaze. Her expression was 50% _fuck you_ and 50% unabashed pleasure, and Emma didn’t think she’d ever seen her wife look quite so hot. She’d definitely forgotten about the toy.

“Are you okay madam?” the waiter’s young voice was like a bucket of ice to Emma’s libido, and Regina seemed currently too incapable of speech to be able to respond. 

“We’d like to order the chocolate and pistachio cake to share please, and another bottle of the red.” Emma drawled, without breaking her wife’s eye contact. She was pleased to hear a cool tone of nonchalance creeping back into her words, the game was back on. 

“Very good Madam.” With one last concerned glance at Regina, who was now gripping the arm of her chair and- presumably- her thigh like a vice, he scurried away from the table.

“Are you okay Madame Mayor? You seem a little flushed.” God she felt so cocky right now, this was very fun.

Regina cleared her throat, and Emma watched as the Queen of self-control carefully straightened, prized her hands free of their grip on chair and herself and tried to even out her ragged breathing, before pinning Emma with the best politician’s smile she could muster.

“I’m fine Miss Swan. Just a little… mmm… distracted…” Her voice cracked on the last word.

“I’m sorry to hear that, clearly I'm a poor date to have left you so… _distracted_.”

“Clearly...” The Brunette replied, before a new rigidity shot up her spine, “_oh my…” _She muttered under her breath, and Emma- fine tuned to her wife’s body after 3 years of marriage- knew she wasn’t going to last much longer at this intensity. She could _definitely_ hear the toy in the quiet of the restaurant, and she could only imagine what her majesty was feeling right now.

Regina was climbing towards orgasm, fast. Her gaze was locked on the middle distance, pupils blown so wide her eyes looked pitch black in the candle light on the room, and her hands had found new purchase on the edge of the table where she was gripping white- knuckled, probably to try and ground herself. Emma was curious to see how far the notoriously stubborn woman would go before breaking character and telling her to stop.

“Emma I- _oh fuck._” The brunette drew in a ragged breath and Emma saw her posture change as she instinctively rolled her hips forward, into the toy pressed against both her clit and G-spot. When she looked up from under thick lashes, her expression was pleading in a way she couldn’t (or wouldn’t) use words to do.

“Yes Regina?” Emma’s look of false innocence was sickly sweet- and at it, a steely look of resignation overtook the mayor’s face. Her eyelids flickered again as Emma felt her uncross her ankles under the table to place two stilettoed feet on the ground. She rolled her hips even further forward into the toy and when she made no effort to move the locks of raven hair that fell across her face at the posture change, Emma outright gasped.

She wasn’t going to…

There was no way Regina Swan-Mills was going to come apart, in this restaurant, two feet across a table from Emma, in a fucking Prada dress.

Emma didn’t realise how much she _needed_ to touch her wife, _feel_ her right now, as she moved and arched into the sensations between her legs. The Blonde suddenly became aware of her free hand sliding aimlessly across the table reaching for the other woman, her whole body leaning so far over the table that its edge was digging into her stomach almost painfully.

Regina was so close; she could see it. The former queen was actually _whimpering_ and her dark eyes were _pleading_ with Emma’s green_,_ but underneath it all Emma could see pure fire; adrenaline and amazement at what they were doing right now igniting something dark and sexy and _evil_ in the best way.

“Fuck you.” Was all Regina could half-say, half-moan, before her eyes rolled back in her head and every muscle in her body snapped taught and she was breathing raggedly and biting her lip so hard to stop herself moaning outright that Emma could see blood as deep as her lipstick break through the skin.

After what felt like 10 years of staring, Regina started to come down from the high. Emma, who was absolutely astounded and soaked from what she’d just witnessed, turned the vibrations down as low as they’d go as the mayor rode aftershock after aftershock in the most subtle way Emma had ever seen.

Eventually everything subsided and Regina, left flushed and gasping, looked at her with the most murderous look Emma had seen in their whole 15 years of knowing each other.

“Aand here is your desert, and the Rioja you ordered.”

“We’ll take it to go.” Regina growled, startling both Emma and the young waiter.

Uh oh, she was in trouble now. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is gonna be 3 parts because apparently ya girl can't describe anything without going into minute detail. But on the plus side we all get more smut for our viewing pleasure (hopefully).   
Part three will just continue where we leave off here and ill hopefully have it done within a week, so if anyone has any prompts I'm looking for inspo for another story! My twitter is @SheisOkay__ so hit me up on there with promps! Hope you enjoy!

“Absolutely not!”

“C’mon Gina! How will you know if you never try?”

“I’m perfectly content not knowing dear, especially if ‘knowing’ whether I like it could result in an MSG induced stroke.”

They were standing in the parking lot of a gas station on the way to the hotel, they’d had to stop for gas because the bug drank fuel at an alarming rate (a point that Regina had long since given up mentioning). They’d also stopped because despite having lunch a couple of hours ago, Emma was now hungry again, so when she’d emerged from the gas station with a corn dog in each hand, Regina had all but run away from her.

“I guess at your age, MSG related strokes are more of a threat…” She muttered a little too loud.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing!”

Regina narrowed her eyes, “Careful, Swan. I don’t need my magic to incinerate you…”

“Whatever, you’d die of a broken heart without me.”

“On the contrary, I’m sure you take years off my life with every day that passes darling.”

“Not a chance, when you get too old, I'm sure you’ll just curse us into a frozen timeline again.” Regina gasped, feigning shock.

“You figured out my secret plan!”

Emma winked, and slid one arm around the shorter woman’s waist, making sure she had both corn dogs securely grasped in the other hand.

“What can I say? It’s what I do…” she smirked.

All of a sudden, she tried to shove the hand holding the greasy snack right in the brunette’s face. This caused the other woman to squeal, and try to wriggle out of the grip Emma had on her, but to no avail- Emma was still significantly stronger than her and held her firm with a fistful of the Mayor’s coat in her hand.

“Emma don’t you- AAH! Don’t you dare! Or so help me, I will divorce you so quickly!” Regina’s threat held absolutely no weight, and Emma knew it.

“I don’t think ‘she tried to make me eat a corn dog your honour’ is proper grounds for divorce babe.” She replied, but Regina used Emma’s poor joke as an opportunity to wriggle out of her grip and scamper round the other side of the car, Emma was left holding two corn dogs in one hand, and her wife’s grey coat in the other. The dark-haired woman smirked triumphantly at her win, and Emma just huffed before pulling the creaky door to the bug open and clambering in.

Regina climbed in too, her own door screaming in protest which made her cringe, like always.

“Why couldn’t we have just taken the Benz? I doubt this pile of rust will even make it to the hotel…”

“Hey! No insulting her when she can hear you! I’m sorry bug, the scary lady didn’t mean it…”

Regina rolled her eyes for probably the 15th time that day, before fastening her seatbelt.

“Go on Gina, if you don’t eat it now it’ll be cold and gross.” Her wife mumbled, biting into one of the beige atrocities.

“It’s already gross Emma. Being able to purchase meat from gas stations should be illegal.”

“Its perfectly fine- deep fried stuff can’t make you sick.”

“No Emma, it can’t make _you_ sick, you have a lead lined stomach.”

“Thank you, but seriously- I just saw the guy cook them.”

Regina gave no response, which gave Emma an idea.

“Fine. You won’t try it, then its officially a bet.” She smiled at the way the former queen’s eyes lit up at the prospect of a challenge, even one she knew she wasn’t going to enjoy.

“What did you have in mind?”

“You have a bite- just one- if you don’t like it, you win. If you do- I win. And don’t forget, I can always tell when you’re lying.”

“I’m… intrigued.” The brunette said, actually a little apprehensive for once. “and the stakes?”

“Go into my bag, grab the box in the top.” Regina did so, and when she read the print on the front, the most wicked smile spread across her face.

“Now where on earth did you find this?”

“Online, your sister recommended it actually. Apparently, she and Mulan use it all the time.”

“Right okay, I didn’t need to know that dear.”

“I know, that’s why I said it… Loser wears it tonight, winner gets the remote.”

“What? In the restaurant?!” Regina’s voice pitched a little higher in shock.

“Yup, you’ll be completely at my mercy when I win.”

“Oh I highly doubt that, _Emma…”_

“Okay, whatever you say…” Emma replied, and when Regina seemed to have no comeback she continued, “So, Care to make this a little fun?”

Regina met her eyes with an excited expression “Game on, Princess.” The brunette took the proffered snack and stared at it like it was poisonous, willing herself not to like it as she took the teeniest bite of the fried coating.

“Uh uh, no a proper bite, you’ve gotta get some of the meat.” Emma said, polishing off her own dog.

Regina took a heartier bite this time, and instantly the salty, greasy flavour erupted in her mouth. It tasted like a heart attack on a stick, but she had to admit the salty crunchy sensation was overwhelmingly delicious.

Damn…

“YOU LIKE IT!” Emma, who had been watching her expression carefully, whooped and started doing this ridiculous seated dance which involved a lot of shoulder shimmying.

“I win! YES!” she fist pumped “I _never _win!”

“Don’t get used to it.” The brunette huffed, handing the rest of her corn dog to the smug blonde (entirely out of spite, she’d actually wanted to finish it), before crossing her arms and staring at the offending box in the footwell before her.

This was not how she was expecting her ‘relaxation’ weekend to go.

\--SQ—

Emma’s heart was in her mouth.

Regina hadn’t said anything as the waiter had boxed up their desert and handed them their unopened wine, nor had she uttered a word as they’d paid the bill.

Now as they were getting up from the table, and Emma started to head back to the bar for a nightcap (as was their tradition) she felt her wife’s hand roughly grab her by the nape of her neck, and with surprising strength, spin her around to face her.

“No.” She growled, her dark eyes ice cold, and her voice matching them. “Upstairs, now.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Emma gulped

“I don’t think so dear… tonight, it’s Your Majesty until I say otherwise.”

“Fuck…” Emma muttered to herself as she was pulled in the direction of the elevator. She felt genuinely scared of her wife right now, and that was causing her to grow wet to the point of discomfort.

“Listen, Regina I-” her attempted apology died on her lips when Regina turned and pinned her with a luck of pure hunger, and good God, Emma didn’t think she could get any wetter if she tried.

“What. Did. I. tell. You?” it wasn’t phrased as a question, but Emma decided to answer anyway, coz fuck it- how much more trouble could she get in at this point?

“Not to call you that.” She tried not to sound petulant, but despite her best efforts she couldn't keep the whine out of her voice. She was sweating profusely in her suit, her heels hurt, her soaked underwear was clinging uncomfortably to her, and she was absolutely desperate to touch Regina even though she knew doing so probably wouldn’t benefit her in the long run.

She had one more card up her sleeve, and she hoped that playing it before they got to the room might cool the heat in her wife’s eyes, but then again- it might do the exact opposite. She was shocked that Regina hadn’t noticed yet, but then again, the brunette had been a little distracted THIS evening…

“And what did I tell you to call me?” The former queen was right in her face now, close enough for Emma to see flecks of gold in the woman’s eyes and smell the woman’s signature perfume. The mayor special ordered the bottle from a fragrance house in France for an extortionate amount, and it smelled of pure wealth, something that Emma hated to love.

“Your Majesty.” She muttered. “You asked me to call you Your Majesty.”

“Good girl, now you’ll do well to remember that. You won’t want to experience the punishment that forgetting will lead to.” Emma gasped, and Regina smirked at the sound. Mournfully she drew herself back from her wife’s toned and suited chest, suddenly aware of their very public position in the hotel foyer. Taking the blonde’s thin tie in hand again, she pulled her towards the elevator like a dog, Emma in a tie never failed to turn Regina on- and even without the infuriating toy in between her legs she would’ve been positively dripping wet by now. Regina would definitely be utilising the tie tonight, but exactly how she wasn’t sure of yet. She knew she had to punish Emma for the stunt shed pulled in the restaurant, and after 5 years of sleeping with the blonde Regina knew exactly how to wind her up in the most frustrating ways.

The Elevator doors rolled open and something heavy and hot dropped in Emma’s chest when she realised there was no one in there; the fear she felt earlier had given way to pure excitement and want, and she needed her wife’s hands and mouth in places she knew she wasn’t getting them for _hours_.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, the older woman turned around and with alarming speed pinned Emma against the nearest wall. In an instant, blood red lips were on hers and both women moaned in tandem at the contact. Regina tasted of red wine and pure need when she pushed her tongue into the blonde’s mouth, and when Emma’s hands instinctively moved to grasp her ass she groaned. The ding of the elevator doors came far too quickly and Regina immediately pulled away, flustered but still impeccably coiffed- and she once again pulled on Emma’s very expensive lead towards their suite.

Emma had to play her final card, she was desperate to see how the dark-haired woman would react, and she had to do it now.

When they got to the door Regina stopped, struggling with the door key, and she felt Emma press her form against her back. She felt her pulse begin to race when she thought she felt…

“Emma…” She murmured, her hand freezing in its tracks

“Yes Your Majesty.” The blonde’s voice was deep as the ocean.

“Are you…” she swallowed “Are you packing?”

“Perhaps…” Came the reply from just behind her ear. “I didn’t want you to be the only one wearing a toy tonight.” Regina laughed at that, a low chuckle that turned into a moan when Emma’s roaming hands skimmed up her sides.

“Oh no dear, you’re not in charge tonight…” She said, finally opening the door and marching into the room, so quickly that Emma- who had been leaning heaving on her wife’s back- stumbled slightly to stay upright.

The brunette pulled her to herself once more, locking their lips together in a passionate clash of teeth and tongues, Emma could feel her loosening her tie and undoing her top button, and the release of tension around her neck made her sigh in relief.

Before she knew it however, she felt herself being pushed backwards towards the king bed at the end of the room. She fell backwards on to the plush bedding, and watched the former queen as she slammed the door closed and flattened back against the closed panel of wood. Dark eyes undressed the blonde with a slow gaze from under thick lashes, and Emma felt the blood rush to her face at the inspection.

“You want to touch me.” The statement was dripping in self-confidence, but in Emma’s eyes she had every damn right to be.

“I really do…” She replied, which made the mayor hum in approval. The brunette cocked her head to the side, as if pondering her wife’s answer, then Emma saw the spark of an idea flash across her face.

“Where’s your bag dear?”

“Why?” Emma knew the question was a mistake as soon as it left her mouth, and in a second the former queen was looming over her on the bed, her hand clasping her jaw firmly.

“You _don’t_ get to ask the questions tonight.” She hissed, increasing her grip on the blonde’s chin like a vice until Emma felt a dull ache in the bone. She nodded her understanding mutely and pointed in the direction of her duffle, sighing in relief when the grip on her face disappeared.

After less than a minute of rifling Regina clearly found what she was looking for, because she stalked back to the bed, and was straddling Emma’s midriff in seconds. She ground her hips down on Emma’s stomach and Emma groaned when she could feel the bridge of the toy nestled in between her wife’s legs. She could tell Regina was feeling the benefits of grinding on the toy by the cracked moan that dripped from her lips with each gyration. Emma tested the boundaries by rolling her hips in tandem with the brunette and initially earned a louder moan from the woman for her efforts, before Regina became aware of herself again and- much to Emma’s frustration- stopped moving altogether.

“Your gall is almost commendable _Em-ma_.” Emma felt her hands being tugged above her head, and the familiar snap of her sheriff’s cuffs accompanied the feeling of cold metal around her wrists. A thrill ran from her toes up to her fingertips bound to the headboard, and she couldn't help the low growl that rattled in her chest.

“Is that really necessary?” she asked, and received a firm slap on the thigh that made her wince for her question.

“Of course, I know all too well how your hands wander princess.” Regina was in full evil queen mode now, and Emma was certain she’d soaked through her boxers and trousers.

“I think I’m going to enjoy the toy you so kindly wore for me, and seeing as you’re _so_ fond of watching me, you can just lie there and watch me fuck myself until I'm satisfied.

“R- Your Majesty, please…”

“A-A-ah…” Regina shook her finger like a school teacher telling off a naughty child, a wicked smile showing her white teeth. “I’ve made my decision, don’t make me gag you too…”

Emma clamped her treacherous mouth shut, determined to play by her wife’s rules for at least a little while.

Regina unbuttoned Emma’s shirt agonisingly slowly, never breaking eye contact with the blonde. Occasionally, her fingers would skim Emma’s skin and raise goosebumps in their wake, despite the ambient temperature of the room. Regina finally got the shirt open and ran her hands up the pale, toned stomach before palming the blonde’s breasts through her lace bra, Emma groaned and arched into the sensation, her nipples immediately hardening at the contact.

“So eager princess…” Regina murmured, eventually breaking eye contact to stare at the hardened peaks through thin lace.

Regina backed off the bed and her hands moved down to Emma’s belt, unbuckling it with a new eagerness. Emma raised her hips dutifully to help the slacks down her legs, the toy sprang free jutting proudly, and both sets of eyes flicked to it then to each other. A slow smile spread over the brunette’s face and she straightened, reaching behind her and drawing the zipper down her spine. Emma’s jaw went slack as the material slipped off her form, leaving her standing there in an all-black lingerie set, complete with garter belt and stockings. Emma’s mouth went dry as all the moisture left in her body rushed to the apex of her thighs, Regina bit her lip and reached into her own panties and Emma saw sparks of pleasure flash across her face as she slowly pulled the toy out from inside her.

“As- mmm- good as that felt, I think we’re done with this for tonight.” She said, discarding the glistening wet toy on the dresser next to the bed, Emma couldn't drag her eyes away from the sight nor could she help the quiet “_Fuck_,” that fell out of her mouth. Regina chuckled at that, seemingly allowing the blonde that slip of the tongue.

With little preamble, the older woman removed her panties completely and resumed her position straddling Emma’s sternum.

“Do you want to feel what your antics in the restaurant did to me _Emma_?”

“More than anything…” Emma’s previously dry mouth was suddenly watering, she wanted the taste of her wife on her lips more than anything.

“What do you say?”

“Please.”

“Please, what?”

“Please… your majesty…”

“Good girl.” She growled, finally lowering her hips and grinding her soaking core into Emma’s toned stomach. Both women moaned in tandem at the sensation, Emma tugged aimlessly at her restraints- _needing_ to touch the woman above her more than anything. She was grinding her teeth in frustration even as her toes curled in delight, she was the embodiment of contradiction; partly wanting to rip the headboard out and fuck her wife into oblivion, but partly wanting to do nothing to stop the dirty show she was watching right now.

“Can you feel how wet I am Emma? Can you feel how your messing around earlier left me?” her words were stilted, crumbling into breathy sighs every time she ground down against taught muscle.

“Uh-huh…” Emma muttered dumbly, “I want to touch you…”

“I’m sure you do darling…” The mayor replied “But,” she shifted her hips backwards to hover over the strap proudly jutting from Emma’s hips, “You made the decision to leave that toy on… You decided to let me come right there in front of all those people…”

Agonisingly slowly, Regina lowered her hips, Emma’s mouth went slack at the visual of the 8 inches of silicone slowly disappearing into her wife.

“Oh _fuck_… you feel so good darling…” She drawled, eyes fluttering closed as she felt the full length of the toy stretching her deliciously, the toy she’d had inside her all night was a satisfying size but no where near as large as Emma’s strap. Emma’s face was a picture- she was blatantly staring at Regina’s core, mouth slack and face almost beet red in contrast to her pale bound hands.

“Stop pulling so hard dear… you’re going to hurt yourself…” she warned, and smiled sweetly when the pale woman relax her arms a little.

She began a slow roll of her hips, jaw going slack from the sensation of slight movement against her G-spot. She breathed a slow “_Fu-uck_” and smirked when she heard Emma echo her sentiment.

“Baby-Uh, Your Majesty…” Regina opened her eyes, and found lust blown green ones pleading with her, Regina would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy seeing Emma’s smug expression from the restaurant replaced with this flustered look. 

“Please… please let me touch you.”

She didn’t stop her movements for a second, as she reached behind her and found the stiff plastic of the harness her wife was wearing.

“Begging are we? My how the tables have turned…” she all but moaned, the familiar sensation of her orgasm beginning to twist in her gut. She found soaked cotton in between the harness straps, and gasped lightly at the heat radiating off the blonde’s cunt. Through the fabric of Emma’s panties Regina found her clit, and circled the bundle of nerves in time with the movement of her hips.

“Ho-oh-oly shit… I- Fucking hell.” Emma’s whole body jerked sharply, and she started to roll her hips into the delicious sensation. Coincidentally, Emma’s movements meant she was now driving her strap into Regina’s tight pussy with earnest, and Regina felt her orgasm building inside her fast.

Emma could see the tell-tale signs of her wife’s climax approaching, but she was so turned on herself that her wife’s pressure on her clit was pushing her towards the edge just as quickly. She didn’t know who was going to come first, but she was praying it wasn’t her. 

“Are you going to come, Emma?”

“Maybe.” Emma admitted “I- I want you do finish first…”

“How generous of you…” Regina was struggling to assert her dominance so close to climax, but neither of them seemed to care.

“I’m so close Emma…” She moaned, her whole body vibrating with need.

“Fuck, Gina- I don’t think I can-” Regina’s eyes snapped open just in time to see Emma’s whole body go taut, a choked yell bubbling out of her throat as she came hard. Regina stopped her movements and just watched her wife ride the aftershocks, her pussy was still clenching with need, but she felt like she’d just been given a hard shove back from the edge… Emma was going to have to make it up to her BIG time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own, sorry if I didn't spot 'em! 
> 
> Comments are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> We LOVE (kind) comments, so please feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
